Stumbling Blindly Into Your ArmsANarakuOneShot
by Recalled-To-Life777
Summary: I originally had this posted onto my alternate quizilla account BloodxRosexDiversion but the account was deactivated so I decided to post it here. Basically, it's about what happens when Naraku sees a girl who looks almost exactly like Kikyo, but blind.


Naraku one shot where the girl looks like Kikyo, so Narkau's obsessed about her

Name: Mi

Looks: Almost _exactly_ like Kikyo, though her eyes are a beautiful, pure, crystal blue, perfectly pale skin, slender:

i338./albums/n421/kittykatmacy/96286d76-1.jpg

Age: 15

Race (me: i.e. human, demon, half demon, blah blah blah...): Human

Background: Not much, just a normal human girl in a normal village. It was thought that she wasn't going to live since she had been sick from birth, and so she's always been worried about since she's so pale, thin and fragile. She's the daughter of a village lord, and, due to the sickness she went through at birth, she's blind. She's almost never without an escort and her father is always overprotective over her. Her mother died at birth, leaving her all alone with her overprotective father, who also has interests in marrying her off to a powerful village lord's son, though she doesn't want to. She often slips away, able to find her way by practice, hearing, and touch alone, to sit out on a hill at night, though she stumbles, just to think and dream about what it would be like to see things, and what it would be like to meet someone that she truly loved.

_Nightingale's Song_

The girl sighed softly as she sat in the grass, her knees drawn up to her chest and her pale, slender arms wrapped around them. Her dark, raven colored hair hung down her back in a ponytail of sorts, two long, thick locks of hair hanging down by her shoulders.

As the night wind blew through the grass, rustling the silken fabric of her dark blue dress, she closed her pale, crystal blue eyes; as if they could see anything anyway.

From the trees, a pair of dark, crimson eyes watched her, a curious yet angry glint in their depths.

"She...looks so much...like her...," A dark, melodic voice whispered to the shadows, and its owner leaned forward into the light of the moon.

He was a tall demon with pale skin, long, wavy black hair tied into a ponytail, and dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark blue haori with a forest green vest overtop.

"Only...she's...even more...beautiful...," He mumbled, his voice as confused as his eyes by now, the anger gone from their depths.

As he watched the girl, she slowly began to sing, her voice calling out to him like a siren from the sea.

_"Deep in the forest_

_Deep at night_

_Reaching out to the wind_

_Comes a sound_

_Sweet and loud_

_It's the Nightingale's song_

_She's calling out to the moon_

_With stars_

_Shining bright_

_She takes to the sky_

_Sweetly singing her song_

_All those who hear her_

_Stop and say_

_'It's the night of the Nightingale's song...'"_

She kept singing, but he had stopped listening, slowly creeping out of the forested cover he was under and over to the girl as she sat singing her song.

"You sing beautifully...," He finally murmured, surprised at his own voice, and the girl smiled softly.

"Thank you, stranger. I didn't know that anyone was listening to me." He slowly sank into a sitting position in front of her, staring at her, watching her.

"Are you not worried about what I am?" He asked, curious, and she laughed softly, her eyes still staring blankly at his handsome face, wishing that she could see what he looked like.

"Have I any reason to suspect that you're nothing more than a human, same as I? Dear stranger, I'm blind, can't you see?" He stared at her in surprise, only now just noticing that her eyes, once probably a beautiful, pure crystal blue, were glazed over with a white film, the sign of a blind person.

"My apologies...I did not realize."

"That's quite alright. It's a relief to have someone not notice that I'm blind, to recognize me for something over than that. As the daughter of the village lord here, I'm treated as nothing more than a fragile girl who can't see—a pampered princess, a porcelain doll...," She mumbled, and her voice seemed sad.

"True enough, you are pale enough, beautiful enough indeed, to be one of those such dolls...," He whispered under his breath, not expecting her to hear him, but she laughed lightly anyway.

"Thank you for the compliment, kind stranger. I suppose I'm fragile enough to be one as well; I've always been sick, ever since birth—that's why I'm blind."

As the demon watched the girl, he found himself more and more drawn to her, not just because she reminded him of someone in his past, but because she was so intriguing on her own, and her smile was beautiful and innocent.

"Ah...umm...if it's not too much trouble...," She whispered, after a few moments of silence, "could I possibly know your name?" She asked softly, and he chuckled softly; to her it was the most beautiful sound, like velvet against her sensitive ears.

"Of course. You may call me Naraku. Now, since I've told you my name, could I possibly know yours?"

"Yes, if you wish. My name is Mi."

"Ah...a fitting name...It means beauty, does it not?" She nodded slowly and he smiled. "A perfect name, for such a _beautiful_ girl." She blushed lightly.

"Th-thank y-" Suddenly, shouting from the village reached her ears. "Oh! Oh no...my father must have discovered that I was missing...," She mumbled worriedly, slowly getting to her feet.

Naraku watched her for a moment as he got to his feet, his head cocked to the side.

"It seems that you must go now, yes?" He said, his voice dark and beautiful, and she nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Thank you for the talk..."

He smiled, though she couldn't see, and nodded.

"I quite enjoyed it myself. Until next time, then, Mi..."

And with that, she felt his presence leave her.

"Princess Mi!"

"Oh!" She spun around to face the voices that called out to her and tripped, falling to her knees. "Ah!"

"Princess Mi what are you doing out here without your escort?!" An anxious, young male voice questioned her, and she shook her head, shakily getting to her feet with the help of the voice's owner, a young, blonde boy with emerald green eyes; a servant at her father's castle named Daiko.

"Nothing Daiko...I'm sorry for worrying anyone. I just...came out here...to think..."

"Do you not think you could think in the castle and save your father and the rest of us the worry?!" He asked softly, his arm around her shoulder and his other hand holding hers as he tenderly led her back to the castle.

"I...suppose..."

"Mi! Thank the heavens you found her Daiko!"

"She was just out in the field milord."

And with that, her father rushed her off to her room, where he promptly locked the door for that night to prevent anymore "wandering".

All of this Naraku watched from the mirror a young girl dressed all in white, with pale skin, white hair, and dark, onyx eyes held up for him, and his mouth curled down into a frown.

"She shouldn't be treated that way...," He mumbled, his brow furrowed.

"She'll find a way to escape...," A soft, whispering voice said, and he looked down at the girl in surprise.

"What was that, Kanna?"

"The girl...she's going to find a way to escape her room; tomorrow night. She always gets out of her room because she can't stand it there."

"Hmm...I see."

"If you plan to make your move, you had better do it soon. She's going to be getting married off in a week." His eyes widened and his body tensed.

"What are you talking about?" He finally growled, and the girl looked up at him with knowing eyes.

"You like her Naraku...," She whispered, then turned and walked away, though leaving the mirror with him. He stared after his strange incarnation for a moment, then looked back to the mirror. He watched her climb into the lush bed in the room, and as she curled up into a ball to fall asleep, his eyes filled with sadness and confusion, watching a single tear roll down her cheek.

He reached out towards the mirror and gently stroked the glass, confused beyond measure.

"Mi...Maybe Kanna's right...but is it only because you look like Kikyo, or for something different?"

_Take me Away_

"Sneaking out again? Tut tut...not the proper conduct for a princess, now is it?"

Mi smiled a bit and lifted up her head as she heard the sounds of someone sitting down in the grass in front of her.

"You came back..."

"But of course. I enjoyed our last talk quite a lot and was hoping you'd like to talk again." She nodded.

"Of course...I would love that..."

Naraku chuckled and pulled one knee up to his chest, leaning forward and watching Mi with eyes that smiled.

"Mi, do you like your life?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you enjoy being what you are; a princess, always cared for and protected?" He asked softly, and she was quiet for a moment. "Mi? Have I upset you in someway?"

"No...you just...you asked me the one question I've always wondered myself, and...I'm still thinking about the answer."

"I see...well, take as long as you need; I'm truly interested in your answer," He murmured, sitting back to wait and watch her. After a few more minutes. She tilted her head back to face the sky she couldn't see.

"I have an answer...," She whispered, and he leaned forward.

"And it would be...?"  
"No. I don't really enjoy being what I am...I can never do what I want, I'm treated like glass, and no matter how much delicious food I smell at meal times, all I'm ever served is something plain and bland that they call white rice. I've never seen what it looks like, but that's all I'm ever allowed to eat; no meat, fruit, nothing—nothing but white rice and water," She mumbled, and he could hear the longing in her voice for such things.

He paused to look back at the moon above him, seeing that it was nearly full. It reminded him of what Kanna had said about Mi's arranged marriage, and he sighed.

"That does not sound like the life one such as you deserves...," He mumbled, then got to his feet.

"You're leaving?"

She sounded disappointed. He looked back to her and his eyes softened. He chuckled softly and extended his hand to her, knowing she could feel it since she couldn't see it.

"Yes. Would you like to come with me?"

"What?"

She seemed excited now, though dubious.

"Would you like to come with me?" He repeated. "I have plenty of room at my castle, and I would be happy to help you escape this place."

"I-I..."

Now she seemed unable to say anything.

Suddenly, shouting reached the anxious demon's ears and he looked back to Mi with anxious eyes.

"I'm afraid you've been discovered again! It's now or never; decide quickly!"

"Alright, I-I'll come with you!" She said, and he smiled, grasping her hand and pulling her against his chest.

She couldn't see him, but she still blushed harshly anyway as she felt the contours of his muscles through his shirt, and felt the heat of his body against hers.

"Hold tight...," His velvet voice whispered in her ear, and she nodded, clutching at his haori and holding tight as he had instructed.

He gently paced his hand on the back of her head and pressed it into his chest as there was a flash of light around them, and pulled her up into his arms.

"Don't breathe anything in...We're crossing through a curtain of my miasma...," He muttered, and she nodded, holding her breath. When he told her that it was alright for her to breathe again, she lifted her head out of his chest.

"Naraku...if you had a curtain of miasma, then are you..."

"Yes. I am a demon. Does that frighten you?" He asked calmly, setting her on her feet, though he still had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he held her hand tightly.

"Surpisingly...no...," She murmured, and he chuckled softly.

"You are indeed a strange girl, Mi...Now come. I'll take you to your new room. My castle has three floors; where would you prefer your room to be?" He asked, and she bit her lip, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Umm...well...where's your room?" He blinked in surprise and looked down at her, then up at his castle walls.

"On the third floor; why?"

"C-could I have a room near yours? J-just in case I need help?" She asked timidly, and he smiled.

"Of course. That's probably the best idea anyway..."

Half an hour later, after a bath in a private bathroom next to her room, which was right across from Naraku's, though down a few doors, helped by Kagura, one of Naraku's "incarnations", Mi was sitting on a chair out on her room's balcony.

"What are you thinking about?" A familiar voice asked, and she smiled.

"Nothing really...Thank you again, for taking me away from that place..."

Naraku chuckled and leaned against the balcony railing, glancing back to Mi's innocent face.

"It was nothing, Mi. Now, would you like to join me for dinner?"

"As long as it's not that plain white rice..." She blushed lightly as she heard his deep, alluring chuckle and felt his large, warm hand encircle hers and pull her to him.

"No, it's not. It's anything you wish and as much of it as you like..."

"Umm...N-Naraku...b-before we go back inside, I..." She hesitated now, not sure if what she was going to ask was right.

"Yes, Mi? What is it?" His voice asked, and she could hear the laughter in his voice.

"I was just...wondering if..." She bit her lip and lowered her head. "I-if I could...oh this is going to sound silly...but...I was wondering if I could see you my way; by feeling the outline of your body...," She finally mumbled, her face warm, and there was silence.

Naraku himself was watching this girl, Mi, as she blushed from the embarrassment of asking the question she just had. He looked at her and smiled slightly as he once more saw how beautiful and innocent she was. He gently lifted her hand, still in his gentle grasp, and laid it on his cheek.

"Of course...," He murmured, and she blushed harshly again, then slowly slid to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but I always start at someone's feet, if I'm ever allowed to do this, which, most of the time, I'm not...," She whispered, still blushing like mad, and lightly placed her hands on his left leg, feeling the strong, tight muscles there.

He watched her with a satisfied smirk, a low rumbling growing deep in his chest, like a purr as he felt her delicate hands move upward, feeling the muscles and murmuring things in that soft, lovely voice of hers.

"Your legs are strong...you're a good and fast runner, and you take long, loping steps filled with power," She mused softly, then moved on up to his stomach, blushing and smiling shyly as she felt the well defined muscles cut into his skin, even through his shirt. "You've got a strong, well built chest...Your shoulders are wide and strong...Your outward appearance is like that of a twenty-year-old (me: I'm guessing, I know it's older) man...," She mumbled, then ran her fingers lightly across his arms; they were bulging with muscles and seemed to be able to lift anything. "Your arms...are strong and muscled; they could easily lift anything as if it was nothing..." Her hands dropped to his and she stroked the lines on his palm, her delicate brow knitting together. "Your hands...are large and calloused, and yet when they hold mine, they're gentle and kind, not holding even a trace of the things I see now...none of the anger, the deaths, the...hurt...," She whispered, and lifted her face to his, aching, longing to see what lay in his eyes.

He looked down at her in surprise, but stood still, closing his eyes as she lifted her hands up and began to gently caress his face, feeling every line.

"You've got a strong chin and cheekbones, as well as a perfect nose...very handsome..." She reached her hands behind him, standing on her tip-toes, and lightly ran her fingers through his silky hair. "Your hair...it's so soft and silky...what color is it?"

"Black," He answered simply.

"Black...what...what about your eyes?"

"Crimson...," He murmured softly, and she nodded slowly.

"I can tell that you're very handsome, even though those colors mean nothing to me...I wish I could just see that beauty with my eyes...," she murmured, then stepped away with a blush, her head hung. "I'm sorry...that...that was spoken out of turn..." He chuckled softly and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's fine..."

_Cherries and Strawberries_

As Naraku led her into what seemed to be a large room from the echoes the door's slam produced, Mi's nose was immediately greeted with the scent of delicious things that she had never before smelled.

There were things that smelled sweet, things that smelled spicy or bitter or just delicious, things that were seasoned with delicious herbs, things that were baked in honey, things that were fruity smelling, things that burned in her nose, things that made her nose tingle and itch, and things that smelled too good to explain.

She moaned softly as she sniffed the air and heard Naraku chuckle.

Immediately, she blushed and ducked down her head.

He chuckled once more and she felt his hand gently grasp her chin and lift her face up, then stroke her cheek.

"It's alright...you don't have to be embarrassed. Your sense of smell is heightened because of your inability to see, so it's close to how I smell, and it does smell delicious in here; especially, I suppose, if all you've ever eaten has been white rice and water..." She blinked in surprise, an involuntary action, then nodded slowly.

"Umm...y-yes..."

"Here...sit down..."

Naraku smiled slightly to himself as he helped Mi sit down on a soft, velvet cushion in front of a long, low table filled with foods of all sorts.

He didn't know what it was about this girl that attracted him so—other than the fact that she reminded him of Kikyo, though more vaguely now that he had gotten to know her—but there was something about her that made him want to know more about her, made him want to care for her; made him want to hold her to him and never let go...

"What would you like to eat, Mi?" He finally asked, sitting beside her so he could help her, rather than sitting across from her as he normally would have done.

"Umm...I...I don't know...," She whispered, biting her lip gently. He smiled warmly, though she couldn't see it and it quickly disappeared, and brought out a plate for her to use.

"What have you always wanted to eat and yet never were allowed to?" He asked, and she thought for a moment, then smiled tentatively.

"Well...I've always wanted to try a strawberry, and...whatever that meat baked in honey is smells really good...," She murmured, and he nodded, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'll be right back with your food..."

He quickly walked around the table, picking up various fruits and meats and piling them onto her plate, making sure to get plenty of strawberries and the honey-backed rabbit that she had smelled, then walked back to her side and set her plate down, sitting down with her again and folding her hands around a pair of chopsticks.

"I've gotten you strawberries, like you asked, they're right here," He murmured, guiding her hands to the pile of strawberries, then over to the meat he had for her. "This is the honey baked meat you smelled—it's rabbit." He continued to guide her hands and tell her what foods were where, but he ended up laughing and smiling with her as he helped her eat.

Mi giggled as Naraku placed a tiny orb on her nose and she tried to balance it.

"What is it this time?" She asked, and he smiled; he couldn't help it, even if she couldn't see it.

"You're supposed to guess, Mi-chan...," He murmured, and she blushed lightly.

"M-Mi-chan?" She asked quietly, and he seemed to see that it confused her a bit; he wondered if he'd gone too far with that particular honorific. He pulled back a bit and looked down, his voice deeper and somewhat sad.

"My apologies if that was too familiar yet, Mi...," He mumbled, and she shook her head quickly, the cherry he had placed on her nose falling down and bouncing over the floor and under the table.

"No, I...it just...surprised me...," She murmured, placing her hand on his arm, though she had been wanting to find his hand. "The most familiar thing I've ever been called was just Mi-san, and by my own father. Others have just called me Mi-hime (me: -hime means princess) or just Princess Mi. I've...I've always wanted someone to treat me as a person, rather than a doll, and...and when you called me Mi-chan, it...it made me feel like a real person...," She whispered, then quickly pulled her hand back and looked down with a vivid blush.

He looked at her in surprise, then smiled and picked up another cherry.

"Ready for another round of our little game?" She smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"S-sure!"

_Thunderstorms_

It had now been nearly a week since Mi had been staying with Naraku. He was always kind to her, always liking to play games of sorts, like the one he had been playing with her the first night she came there, and always watching out for her.

She had felt her feelings for him growing more and more, though she never could tell _exactly_ what those feelings were; she wasn't even sure if they were real.

He, however, was still trying to find out what it was that drew him to her; why he felt these things that he didn't know.

Right now, though, Mi was sitting up in the large bed that Naraku had placed in her room, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sat, dressed only in a thin, short, silk yutaka, trembling in fear.

Rain pounded the walls and roof of the castle, and wind howled.

Thunderstorms had terrified her ever since she was little, and now was no different.

A flash came from outside the window, so bright that she, even though she was blind, could see it, and a loud, resounding crash followed after.

She couldn't help it.

She let out a loud, piercing scream, though she was immediately ashamed after it and curled up tighter on herself, trembling and scared.

Back in his room across the hall and down a few doors, Naraku woke up with a groan after hearing Mi's scream. He growled deep in his throat and stormed out of his room, anger rising in his chest as he stalked over to Mi's room. He jerked the door open, angered at having his sleep disturbed, even if it was Mi, but as he saw her curled up on her bed, terrified, his mood changed completely.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down by her, reaching out to touch her shoulder and comfort her.

"Mi...are you alright?" She shook her head.

"N-no! I-I hate thunderstorms! Th-they...they scare me...," She mumbled, and he smiled softly.

"Come...why don't you come sleep in my room; just until the storm passes over? I'm sure you'll fell better with someone else in the room," He offered kindly, something he normally never would have done, but she shook her head.

"N-no...I-I'll be fine..." And yet at that moment, there was another crash of thunder and Mi yelped, jumping into the air a bit and falling out of the bed.

Naraku couldn't help but chuckle softly at the sight, but as she looked up towards the sound of his chuckle with a glare and a frightened look in her eyes, milky-white as they were, he stopped.

"Th-that's not f-funny Naraku!" She cried, and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, Mi-chan...that was rude of me...," He murmured, leaning down and gently scooping her into his arms.

As his arms lifted her into the air bridal style, she wrapped her arms around his neck, trembling in fear.

"M-maybe sleeping in your room w-would h-help...," She mumbled, her head hung, and he nodded, walking out of her room.

As he walked slowly, he looked down at the frightened mortal girl he cradled to his chest, and felt something aching in his heart, though he didn't know what.

This feeling he felt...it made him want to hold her to him forever...it made him want to protect her, make sure she never felt afraid ever again...it...it made him want to _do_ things.

Suddenly, there was another crash of thunder, interrupting his thoughts, and Melody yelped, clinging tighter to him and burying her face in his neck as she whimpered in fear, trembling harshly.

At that moment, his heart exploded and he understood—this feeling...it was love. All these things he felt towards Mi...It all clicked.

He was in love with her!

He smiled slightly, though it was confused, tentative, and twisted, and he held Mi closer to him as he walked into his room and gently laid her on the large, feather bed there.

She was already on her way to falling asleep, so he simply crawled back into his bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck.

He'd tell her; soon—he knew that.

But for now...now he was content to comfort her while she was afraid.

As he lay there with her, he began to hum something softly under his breath, and Mi lifted her head up a bit.

"Naraku...what is that that you're humming?" She asked quietly, her fear slowly fading as she lay in his arms, though a harsh shiver would run through her body every now and then.

"A lullaby. I once heard a human mother humming it for her child. I thought it might help you calm down and help you sleep; I'll stop though, if you wish," He murmured, eager to please her, and now he knew why.

She hesitated, then shook her head slowly, her face unsure.

"N-no...you don't have to stop. I...I like it...it _is_ calming...thank you...," She murmured, and he nodded, starting up his humming once more, then beginning to sing softly under his breath, his voice dark and deep, almost too low for her to hear.

_**Movie: House of Flying Daggers  
Artist: Kathleen Battle  
Song: Lovers**___

"There was a field in my old town  
Where we always played hand in hand  
The wind was gently touching the grass  
We were so young, so fearless

Then I dreamt o'er and over  
Of you holding me tight under the stars  
I made a promise to my dear lord  
I will love you forever

Time has passed  
So much has changed  
But the field remains in my heart  
Oh, where are you?  
I need to tell you I still love you  
So I reach out for you  
You fly around me like a butterfly  
Your voice still echoes in my heart  
You are my true love

There was a field in my old town  
Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide  
We were chasing butterflies  
Hand in hand 'til close of day  
Your voice still echoes in my heart"

When he had finished, he looked down at Mi, only to see that she was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled softly and leaned down, inhaling her scent and playing with a piece of her hair.

He gently and very lightly—so lightly that it was barely like the touch of a feather—brushed his lips against her forehead, then laid his head on her shoulder and breathed a deep sigh.

"Sweet dreams, Mi-chan...," He murmured, and slowly drifted off into the darkness, still confused about about these "new found" feelings of love.

_Don't Leave..._

The next morning, Mi woke up with a soft moan.

"Ah…so you're awake now. Did you sleep well?"

She turned her head towards Naraku's voice and nodded, her face warm.

"Umm...Y-yes…thank you for asking…," She murmured softly, and heard his warm chuckle in response.

"Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Umm…I-I suppose…"

"Alright then…" And he took her hand, pulling her to him and gently leading her to where she did not know.

A few hours later, she sat only in a place she knew was outside, the sun warming her skin and making her smile.

To Naraku, she looked like an angel, sitting in the middle of a calm, grassy field close to his caslte, dressed in a beautiful white dress (me: click this link to see the dress: media./image/989cbd09b208c4bc2eddd4a2/pmlion/989cbd09b208c4bc2eddd4a2.jpg?o1) that Kagura had given her and helped her put on a few hours ago, a soft, gentle smile on her lips. She was sitting quietly, her long, ebony black hair cascading down her back in beautiful, straight locks, and humming softly to herself; he smiled as he recognized the lullaby he had sung to her last night.

After a few more moments of watching from the shadows of his own front porch, he slowly forced himself to stand and approach her, his gait long and easy; graceful, even.

"Mi-chan, you do enjoy it here, yes?" He asked softly, sitting down with her, and she blushed, startled at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, Naraku…well, y-yes, I do; very much so," She mumbled, and he smiled once more, his slight fangs glinting in the light of the sun.

"I'm glad. I'm _very_ glad…" Suddenly, Mi lifted her head up.

"Naraku…I…I was just wondering….Umm…y-you hardly kn-know me, a-and yet, you're always so kind and helpful to me…I-I was just wondering wh-why…," She mumbled, stumbling over words that her tongue seemed adamant to refuse to form.

He hesitated, not expecting her to ask something like that, and there was a long stretch of silence.

Finally, he replied.

"I…don't know. I…suppose…you remind me…of someone I once knew…a woman…named Kikyo…You look a lot like her," He confessed in a murmur.

Mi's heart seemed to drop and she lowered her her head, not sure why she felt this way now.

"Oh…," She sighed softly, then smiled sadly and slowly struggled to her feet. "Well, th-thank you for your kindness, Naraku-sama," She murmured, using an honorific and confusing him beyond measure with the way she was acting, "b-but I'm afraid that I m-might have stayed a bit too long…I-I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused you. I…I'll go…," She whispered, and her voice seemed pained and hoarse, as if she was trying to hold back tears.

She turned to go away from him and he shot to his feet, his hand immediately shooting out and gently grasping her arm and stopping her in her tracks.

"No!" He couldn't stop the fear of her leaving from entering his voice, and she turned back to his voice in surprise.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't go; please," He begged softly, and she turned back, biting her lip, as if trying to hold something back.

"Why not?" She asked softly, and he sighed, then took a chance and pulled her to him, his arm wrapped around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"Because…because I love you." She gasped softly and his grip on her tightened. "I…I don't know, but…it just feels…_right_ to me when I'm together with you…," He murmured, and she lifted her face to his, following the sound of his voice; he could see the astonishment written clearly on her angelic features.

Suddenly, as tears began to leak out of her eyes, he became alarmed and stepped back a bit, confusion in his eyes.

"Mi-chan? Are you-"

"I…I thought I was the only one who felt that way…," She said hoarsely, and reached out blindly for his hand; his warmth, his comfort.

He took her hand in his and pulled her close, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"No…Mi-chan I love you too…I can't explain it, but believe me, you mean more to me than Kikyo ever did; more to me than _anyone_ ever did…"

She sniffled and huddled closer to his chest, trembling and still crying.

He gently wiped the tears from her blind eyes and hugged her closer, leaning down to her neck and inhaling deeply.

"Thank you, N-Naraku…," She whispered, closing her eyes. "No one…no one has ever told me that I meant _anything_ to them…not even my father…," She admitted quietly, and he growled softly, a low rumble deep in his throat as he tangled his hands in her hair.

"I can't imagine why not…You mean the world to me, and as you said, I haven't known you for that long…How _anyone_ couldn't feel this way about you—not even just a twinge of protectiveness or meaning when they're near you—I just simply can't imagine it…," He mumbled, his grip tight and protective and his chest trembling with each breath of her scent he took.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, content with the feeling of his arms around her, for once feeling actually and truly…well, loved, and safe.

A few seconds later, Naraku's dark, velvety voice spoke out to interrupt the beauty of the scene she could not see.

"Mi…you _will_ stay here with me, right?" He asked, his voice somewhat anxious, and she smiled sweetly, closing her eyes and nodding slowly against his chest.

"Yes…of course…I love you Naraku…"

His deep chuckle sent trembles of pleasure up and down her spine and his sharp and delicate lips brushed against her forehead.

"And I you, Mi…and I you…"


End file.
